Toby's Meat Pies
by Kyourin
Summary: Toby has now avenge Mrs. Lovett, Mr.Todd is dead. But... What to do now? Takes place after the movie a What could have happen to Toby one-shot.


_Just something that pop into my head while watching all that Sweeney Todd. It a 'What could have happen' story. So it didn't really happen but you never know. I don't own Toby, Mr. Todd or TT Mrs. Lovett. Well enjoy._

Over. It was over.

But somehow Toby was still enraged, yes very enraged and yet even as he saw the crimson liquid flow around the floor, kissing onto Mr. Todd's 'Lucy'. Even though he had gotten his revenge, he just couldn't bring himself to block it from his mind. It didn't solve the problem that he now had.

Mrs. Lovett, She was gone, the one that took him in even if Mr. Todd didn't fancy it. The only one person he had truly adore, when she smiled pleasantly and spoke of how she wanted to lively up the place, or how her poor Mr. Albert reminded her of Toby. The closet parent he had had, was now gone.

He stared down at the silver object that smiled in his hand, it shone beautifully while it flickered in the light it had, while it owner blood drip from it mouth. Toby eyes had got water, but he held it back. It made no sense for him to cry for there was nothing he could do; all he had to do was let it go. Somehow Mrs. Lovett voice had started to sing gracefully around the room, her scent dancing around him, he could feel the end of her dress somehow brush against his legs.

_'Nutin', gonna harm you, darlin'. Not while I'm around…'_

What will happen now, Toby began to think. What will happen to me?

This place had just become his home and he couldn't bear to leave it. Should he leave now and just live his life like he had done before? No, he couldn't. It wouldn't be possible, his eyes glance over to the oven, and somehow he could still hear Mrs. Lovett yells and pleads filling the room. He tried to cover his ears, hoping that the voice would dye down but Mrs. Lovett voice furious shrieks of pleading to Mr. Todd only got louder.

Toby couldn't bear it.

It started to feel like drill pining into his body, and soon he was screaming in pain on the floor. Salty tear escaped from his eyes as he throws the razor as far from him as possible. The flashes of Mrs. Lovett smile and affection was ripping through him, the cries of Mrs. Lovett got louder and more horrid as Toby tried to channel it out. Stop it! He thought while Mrs. Lovett unfitting end scourge through his mind louder every moment he tried to channel it out. Louder and Louder, Mrs. Lovett singing like nails scrapping on a Chalkboard. Her adoration for Mr. Todd, stabbing him all around his body, it was surprising that he wasn't even died yet. The pain feeling so inhumanly real, 'Just keep Living it!' "Really living it!!" He could almost picture the image of Sweeney bitter smile and lies as Mrs. Lovett danced with him, poor Mrs. Lovett in pure arrogance to believe he would forgive. It then switch again to the image of Mrs. Lovett's end as she Screamed and pleaded in disbelief, hurt, and terror. It was so painful for him to hear until he heard something he just couldn't believe.

'TOBY!!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

…………

Then, somehow it stopped.

Soon all he could hear was the aftermath of ringing in his ears. Toby bursted in to tear, in to uncontrollable sobs, it could have seem like he was choking on the salty water that ran down his face. It continued for a while, then it shifted with hysterically laughter and tears until it became just a crazed laugh, more horrid then that of Mr. Todd's.

Somewhere in Toby's mind, he knew what he wanted to do. **_What Mrs. Lovett would have wanted him to do_**. He got up slowly, his eyes suddenly focused on Mr. Todd, who face was hovered over the beggar women, he called Lucy. Toby knew her almost instantly, he had always help get rid of the beggar women when Mrs. Lovett's Pie shop was blooming with costumers. Even when he ran errands for Mr. Todd or Mrs. Lovett, that old women would walk up to him and mutter at the the time what he thought was just nonsense.

It made Toby sick, just the sight of his _Lucy_ and him. Not because one would naturally feel nauseated at the thought of the vast amounts of blood that swarm around them and over his Lucy. But the fact that Mr. Todd had done all this, killed Mrs. Lovett for some _**thing**_ that probably was, as Mrs. Lovett had try to hard to explain to him, better off dead. In reality, she was dead, Toby knew this, even if Mrs. Lovett had spoken the truth, won't she still be the same crazy old lady? Nothing could change that. But would he still love her even if he knew she was and will be his old Lucy?

He grabbed Mr. Todd's bestilled body and dragged it to the oven. _Oh, just poor Mrs. Lovett. _Toby's inner self spoke to him. _Mr. Todd had probably gave Mrs. Lovett the idea to make pies out of people, used poor Mrs. Lovett affection 'at he probably did._ 1 Opening the oven door, he lift Mr. Todd, somehow remarkably light body, and gave him to the hungry flames. It smiled at Toby, thanking him for such a wondrous gift. It engulf Mr. Todd, into it's mouth as quickly as it had to Mrs. Lovett. Toby shut the oven door, Staring at the oven door, he felt someone wrap there arm around his shoulder as to support him. It was over wasn't it Mrs. Lovett.

* * *

The Streets of Fleet Street were quiet and dull as it had been one before, people wonder stiffly though the streets passing the once blooming shop of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies. A few would wonder in out of curiosity as to why the white sign on the door linger with the words 'open'. They were surprised, very much indeed, as you to would have never expected this turn of event. Toby Ragg's hummed over the the counter of Mrs. Lovett pie shop, scrubbing the floor he was, off the somehow partly roach infested counter. Freshly place pies, laid on a clean plate. Many took a pie, whether out of pity or simply out of hunger was up to question but much Toby would smile and walk his bewilder costumer out when they wanted to as him why would he still be in such a crazed place. Made he had gone, many came to decide, when Toby replied, "Mrs. Lovett would've wanted it." When night time lingered, Toby closed shop. He walked down to the cellar, and shut the iron door behind him. He walk to the grinder and hummed to himself insanely as he continue grinding the meat that was inside. Somewhere in the cellar laid the body of Lucy, flesh and meat striped of, Toby smiled as he thought he hear Mrs. Lovett.

_Well that the ending if you don't quite get it. He made Lucy into meat pies and Judge Turpin as well. So in a way he continue the job. Mrs. Lovett could've given to him. Oh and 1 was a Toby thought of course Toby not that dumb but he loved Mrs. Lovett , and promised nothing was going to harm her that why he killed Sweeney Todd of course. But also you have to think about the fact that maybe Toby would have thought Mr. Todd used her love. So yeah... Hope you like it please review,_


End file.
